


Not A Prince/Princess

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [51]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid! Dark, M/M, Multi, anxiety attack, mild body horror, morphing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Okay so I love genderfluid dark with a passion (being very much nonbinary myself) and I kinda want to see something where they can't find a form they're happy with and are feeling some hardcore dysphoria and idk maybe angst turning into some nice fluff?? idek how you'd write this, man, sorry >_<”- frankkylou





	Not A Prince/Princess

Dark had been in their more masculine form the night beforehand, so it took Anti and Wilford by surprise a little when they woke up in their feminine form. Not that anyone was really complaining, but they tended to sort of give off an aura when they were changing.

They looked down, at their chest, their arms, their thighs, all uncovered due to the typical “no clothes” rule in bed, and they looked… troubled. Troubled in a way they didn’t understand, in a way that they weren’t usually.

Anti was the first to rise with them, immediately kissing up Darks arm and latching onto his neck in the most loving way Anti could. Antis love was always painful.

And then, with his mouth still attached to Darks upper shoulder, leaving mark after dark mark, Anti went to grope Dark, grabbing a handful of breast. Darks eyebrows furrowed and they pushed Antis hand away without even thinking. 

Anti made a small “oh” sound, but it didn’t have any sass or cheek, it was more that Anti could suddenly see that Dark was uncomfortable.

Wilford stirred next.

“Come back to bed, princess…”

And that was exactly what Dark did NOT want to do. They didn’t want to be stagnant like this, in this form, and they certainly were no princess right now. They got up from the bed, hastily and clumsily. Anti didn’t even try to stop them.

Dark locked themselves in the bathroom and Anti heard some clutter before Dark groaned, higher pitched than usual, before the voice dipped again as if they were literally changing form right then and there, and that couldn’t have been healthy to force it.

Wilford seemed to know it better than Anti, getting up from the bed and knocking on the door.

“Darkling? Please don’t strain yourself, what’s wrong?”

And that was half of the problem. Dark didn’t entirely know what was wrong. Their form was changing, they forcing it to change with sheer will and that was taking some energy, more than they should have been exerting at this time of morning, because their feminine form felt too lumpy and loose even though they knew, in theory, it was as prim and well-shaped as femme bodies could get. But that was when others were shaped like that - not like them. Not today.

And so their form set into its masculine form again, and that was… something, but it felt like there were extra parts now, anatomy they didn’t want, and for a split second they wondered if they could just have nothing at all, and the Entity laughed at them. 

Why did Dark care so much about their form? A body was a body, just a vessel, just a shell for bits of soul and demon to reside in - it wouldn’t have mattered who’s bodily shape it resolved to. But it did matter and it frustrated Dark. It frustrated them to the point where they were trying to look into the bathroom mirror, watching their face and their body warp and crack and split, unsure of itself, becoming unstable, and Dark must have been screaming because putting their already weak body under this much strain was bad and it hurt - it hurt on a physical level, but an emotional level too, because it was all just skin and bones. It was skin and bones they shouldn’t have been attached to, and yet they were and it was incredibly frustrating. Infuriating.

When the mirror shattered, Wilford kicked the door in and embraced Darks writhing, void-like form with no fear, only love. And Dark shuddered and shook in the embrace until they settled a little more and they weren’t… crying as much, although they weren’t sure when that had started in the first place.

-

Darks form ended up defaulting to his masculine form but he looked rather stiff in it all day, particularly in the way he walked. As if he wasn’t used to the thing between his legs even though he’d had it for the vast majority of his existence. And instead of putting his hands behind his back, he out his hands to his waist, which was more femme than anyone was expecting. And he poked and prodded at his hips, almost willing them to just be… not whatever they were.

-

Wilford made Dark a waist trainer. It wasn’t a corset, that was too feminine for Darks current needs, but it let him keep his masculine chest and face and the genitalia that happened to come with the masculine form without compromising on the hips. Anti was happy about that one.

Wilford made Dark a few other things too. Bits of padding as the need arose, and Wilford would teach Dark how to make himself look even more femme without changing the base of his actual form. And, with his surprising-but-not-all-that-surprising-when-you-think-about-it knowledge of professional drag, Wilford seemed to be an expert and Dark soaked up the information like a sponge. 

Wilford was just about the only one who could interact with Dark in that way, but Anti also couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the look of Dark being all prettied up and a hybrid of things all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
